There's More Than You Know
by Blondie45
Summary: A new family moves to Beacon Hills but they're not exactly your average American family. They are something different than any other thing the pack has encountered. A new family means new drama and romance. Season 2 AU.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is a **_**Teen Wolf **_**SYOC fic which features some new mythical creatures to the story. My other fic **_**All My Secrets **_**will be on a short hiatus. The forms is on my profile but you have to read this prologue to understand the rest of the story. This will be set in season 2 slight AU.**

* * *

Ashton finally unpacked all of his stuff and rearranged his room. He and his "family" or pack just moved to Beacon Hills after needing a fresh start. They weren't exactly werewolves but another kind of shapeshifter, Chiwara. Like werewolves are wolves, Chiwaras are antelopes. They had the same abilities as the werewolves: enhanced strength and heighten senses. One way to become a Chiwara is either to be born one or be stabbed by one of an alpha horn. Like in all packs, there's an alpha and betas. A Chiwara without a pack is considered an omega. Ashton heard a knock on his door which really surprised him sense he didn't hear footsteps to his door.

"Come in", Ashton said.

"How it's going?" Mark asked. Mark was the alpha of the pack at the age of 45 or as other people known as their father.

"Yea, it's different here", Ashton said. He really miss his old home and wanted to go back but he knew he couldn't. A group of hunters tried to kill their pack and need to move away fast before the try again.

"I know you want to go back but we can't go back. Where's your brothers and sisters", Mark said. He referred to them as a brothers and sisters and always told them they were family. There was five of them 3 boys and 2 girls. He brought them together from other packs after they were either kicked out or abandoned by their alphas. Chiwaras are weaker without each other and exposed to many dangers like hunters and werewolves. A bite from a werewolf is deadly for a Chiwara.

"I don't know. I think they left to explore the town or something", Ashton said.

"Well, you should too. I'm going to register you guys for school", Mark said.

"Do we really have to go to school", Ashton said really not want to go.

"Yes, you do", Mark said

"What's are last name this time?", Aston asked

"Marx", Mark said

"Really?" Ashton asked laughing

"That's the best I can come up with so live with it", Mark said.

"Alright, I'm gonna go and do something because I'm like super bored", Ashton said leaving his room and out of their house.

* * *

_**About The New Mythical Creatures That Will Appear**_

_**Chiwara**__- A mythical being of Mali mythology who is a half antelope half human being born from the union of the sky goddess Mousso Koroni and the earth spirit cobra. His name means 'labouring wild animal'. Chiwara descended to earth and there he taught humans how to sow crops so that they could provide food for themselves through farming as opposed to hunting and gathering animals. As the great founder of farming, Chiwara is honored at sowing and harvest festivals. Chiwara also features in the great Sogow masquerades performed by the Bamana tribes of Mali. In such displays, Chiwara is depicted as a very large and colourful animal. A giant puppet would be created to represent him in the performance. A Chiwara may also refer to a ritualistic instrument that is used to represent an antelope._

_**Siren**__- The Sirens were beautiful women that lived on the large rocks far out at sea. They had the most exquisite voices that had the magical power to lure men towards them. Many sailors who heard such beautiful singing so far out in the open ocean would by curiosity and intrigue sail and then swim over to get closer to these 'stranded' women. The Sirens were femme fatals, as they would capture men and cause them to drown. Many have died at the hands of the Siren. Early depictions of the Sirens, show them as birds with large female heads (this is similar to the Sirin creatures). Later they were depicted as women without wings but with the feet of birds and played a variety of musical instruments. Much later they were shown as full bodied women with the wings given to them by Demeter._

_**Korrigan**__- The Korrigan are spirits that were a type of Elf or Dwarf from Britanny in northwestern France. By night they had the appearance of little women with long flowing hair and wore white garments, but by day they assumed the form of old hags. During the dark nights they would be seen by streams or in the woods chanting captivating music and dancing in a hypnotic trance. Any unwary traveller who was not strong minded would be lead towards them. The Korrigan would then lead them astray until they were lost in the wilderness. Sometimes the Korrigan would dance around stone circles. Like the Brownies of England, the Korrigan were sometimes household spirits that would attach themselves to a particular family and do the housework during the night whilst everyone slept. Female house Korrigans were very mischievous and took a disliking to Christian priests. Sometimes they would steal newborn babies and leave a infant Korrigan in its place. Male Korrigans assumed the form of a goat or a horse and would wreak great havoc. _

_**Gumiho**__- The Gumiho is a popular nine tailed fox from the myths of Korea. Its name literally translates as 'fox with nine tails'. It is believed that an ordinary fox that lives for 1,000 years will transform into the Gumiho. As a Gumiho the creature can transform into a most attractive young woman to seduce men. Once a man is captivated by her beauty and defenceless, the Gumiho will tear their heart or liver out, killing them. Some say that the Gumiho has to eat the hearts of others just to survive. A Gumiho can also transform into a young woman for up to 1,000 days after which it is believed that they will starve to death for not eating a liver of heart or that they will lose their evil composition and remain as a human forever. If a human sees the fox transform into a woman and is able to keep the secret to themselves for 10 days, then the Gumiho will be cursed to remain as a human forever. The Gumiho is very similar to the Kitsune, another nine-tailed fox from Japanese and Chinese folklore. The key difference between the two is that the Gumiho is always evil whereas the Kitsune can be a friendly amiable animal. It is believed that he legend of the Gumiho derives from the tales of the Kitsune._

_**Fulgia**__- The Fylgja is a female spirit of a woman or an animal from Norse belief which took many different forms giving messages to people in their dreams. The animal Fylgja is sometimes interpreted as the human alter ego or double, whilst the woman Fylgja is seen as a helping spirit. They are female guardian spirits of a clan who each would look after a particular individual. Some Fylgia would stay with one family living with them through the generations. There are sometimes seen as mothers and were a part of the mother worship among the Norse. Each person may have one or more Fylgia watching over them. The Fylgia came from the afterlife and so when a Fylgia lady came riding on her steed and asked a person to come home with them, this meant that the person was about to die and pass over into the world of spirits. If they appear before one as grim faced ogres, then this was seen as a sign of an immediate violent death. It is also believed that the Fylgia give advice and if the person heeds to such advice, they will be strong and lucky but if they ignore the advise the Fylgia will abandon them and they will soon die._

* * *

**AN: There's the prologue to this story. Tell me how I did. Review. I need 2 guys and 2 girls for the Chiwara pack. If you want to make a character for any of the other creatures, ask me first. More creatures will appear if needed. I also made a Tumblr to this story, if you are curious check it out. The linm is on the bottom of my profile in the links section. If you have any questions PM or ask it on the Tumblr. Also need a beta, so tell me if you're interested. All submissions must be in a PM or your character will not be looked at. The celebrity-look-a-like for Ashton is Max Schneider and for Mark is Tom Cruise just for information.**


	2. Shape Shifted

**AN: This is the new chapter to this story. If you haven't looked, the cast list is on profile. I decided to combined part 1 and part 2 with this chapter. This is set in 'Shape Shifted'. If you miss any episodes or just want to catch up in episodes there's a link at the bottom of my profile to where I use to watch Teen Wolf that I missed. Review, so I can know that people are reading this story. There's a poll on my profile and I won't update until I get altleast 10 votes and/or 5 reviews. If you already reviewed on the previous chapter, you can review through guest. ****I apologize for any mistakes****.**

* * *

Ashton was the first one awake in the big house. This was the first day of school for the pack and his first day of public school at all. All of his life Ashton was homeschooled by his mother. He really did miss his mom. She was the only one who understood what he was going through. His father was never in his life so Mark is the only father figure he ever had. His mother was killed by hunters after she killed one of them who tried to kill him. Mark was a close friend to his mother and took him in along with the others.

"Hey"

He turned around to notice the youngest of the pack, Juliet, standing in the his bedroom doorway.

"Hey, what do you want", Ashton said.

"I was making sure that you were okay. I was walking past and saw you looking depressed", Juilet said.

"I'm fine. Are the others awake? We have to leave in a few", Ashton said.

"Yea but I'm not letting you leave this house without a smile on your face", Juliet said.  
"I'm pretty sure that no one smiles going to school", Ashton said.

"You got me there but you are going to be the first", Juliet said leaving his room. Ashton smiled at the younger girl. He really did love the pack as his own family.

"I told you that I'm going to make you smile", Juliet said laughing from her room across the hall. Ashton went down the kitchen and saw that Hosh, one of the older boys in the pack, sitting at the table eating breakfast that Mark made.

"Hey", Hosh said before Ashton could even walk up to him. Hosh was always a mystory to Ashton. He never showed emotion or affection towards anybody since he joined.

"Hey, what are you doing", Ashton said.

"What does it look like", Hosh said sarcastically.

"Ok then. Who's driving me or you", Ashton said trying to start a conversation with the boy.

"I don't care", Hosh said unemotionally. After that he left to get his stuff for school. Hosh always stuck to himself most of the time. He never really told anybody about his life before joing the pack.

"Let him go", a voice said behind him said. Ashton turned around to see the alpha of the the pack, Mark.

"What do you mean", Ashton said.

"Your eyes", Mark said referring to his now glowing yellow eyes. Ashton looked in the mirror and notice his eyes. He made it go away and turned to his alpha.

"He just makes me so mad", Ashton said.

"You were like that when you came to live with me", Mark said.

"But my mom died two days before that", Ashton said.

"We all been through stuff and you have to realize that I takes time for most people to get over it", Mark said to Ashton trying reason with him.

"You're right, like always", Ashton said. Ashton left to get his stuff ready for school in a hour. Tonight is the full moon and they had to get back quickly. Chiwara don't transform under the full moon but werewolves do and werewolves will kill anything and everything. A bite from a werewolf can kill a chiwara.

* * *

**_~There's More Than You Know~_**

Adriana was in her room getting ready for school when she heard a knock on her door. She turned to see to that it was Juliet, the other girl in the pack. Being the only two girls in the pack instantly means that they were close and could talk to each other about things that boys wouldn't understand. Juliet went to sit of Adriana bed waiting for her to get finished.

"Yea?", Adriana asked the other girl.

"Mark said that it's almost time to go and he wants to have a pack meeting in a few so hurry", Juliet said.

"Ok, so are you excited about school or nah", Adriana said.

"I don't know maybe I could meet different kind of people", Juliet said.

"Like who a guy?", Adriana asked smiling and slightly chuckling.

"No", she said almost blushing.

"Maybe, Juliet will meet her Romeo", Adriana said laughing.

"Uh no, let's that go that far", Juliet said.

"Come on, let's go they're probably waiting for us downstairs", Adriana said and with that they grabbed their stuff and went down stairs. When they got there, the boys minus Mark was waiting for them.

"Where's Mark?" Juliet asked the boys.

"I don't know. He should be here in a few", Lance said. Lance was always an interesting character to Adriana. He wasn't like the rest of the pack. Unlike them, who was born a chiwara, he was turned one. He was newest to the pack but already fit right in. Just asked Ashton was about to say something, Mark walked in. They all turned their attention to their alpha as he spoke.

"Here's the plan. Go to school and don't expose yourself. Tonight is a full moon so get back as soon as possible also beware of werewolves and hunters", Mark said.

"So you moved us to a town where not only hunters live but also werewolves", Ashton said to his alpha.

"How many werewolves are there exactly?" Lance asked.

"Only three that I could tell but possibly more and a family of hunters", Mark said.

"A family of hunters, this is going to be perfect", Ashton said sarcastically.

"That's it so you guys head to school. You don't want to be late for your first day. Who's driving?" Mark asked.

"I am", Ashton said eagerly.

"Isn't your car only two seats?" Juliet asked.

"So, some of you guys can walk", Ashton said.

"Lance, you drive in my car. Don't wreck it", Mark said throwing the keys to him. Ashton put his head down in disappointment. He dismissed them and they got their stuff. They got in the car and Ashton sat in the back looking depressed.

* * *

**_~There's More Than You Know~_**

Scott and Stiles walk into the lacrosse locker room just before practice started talking about random especial what was going on tonight. Tonight is the full moon which means Scott had to be locked down or he will go crazy and end up killing somebody.

"I don't know, this full moon just feel different you know", Scott said.

"You mean the urge to maim and kill people like me", Stiles said with worry and a little sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't have the urge to maim and kill you", Scott said.

"How are you and Alison doing?" Stiles asked wishing he didn't.

"Good, like really good. Like really really good", Scott said.

"Stop before I maim and kill myself", Stiles said with the average amount of his sarcasm in his voice.

"Did you hear about the new family that just moved to town yesterday?" Stiles asked  
"Yea, I have a weird feeling about them", Scott said.

"Like a supernatural kind of feeling because if this is another pack of psycho werewolves that's gonna end up trying to kill me I'm going leave this town and will not look back", Stiles said not wanting to deal with another supernatural drama because he had enough of it right now.

"I don't know, but are we prepared for tonight?" Scott asked.

"Yes, we are", Stiles said and with that he opened his locker and a very long chain began to flood out. Everybody in the locker room began to look at them with awkward silence as the chain fell out. After it ended, they went back to their own business. Scott squat down to help his best friend pick up the chain and felt something weird. Stiles noticed a look on Scott and started to get worried. He recognize that look and nothing good ever comes out of it.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"There's another werewolf in here", Scott said. They both looked around to see if they could see the other werewolf. Issac looked up at them but the other two didn't notice. He was listening to their conversation and overheard them saying about another werewolf. He couldn't let anybody find out because Derek told him not to tell and he couldn't disobey his alpha.

* * *

**_~There's More Than You Know~_**

Allison and Lydia walked up to the school and this was also Lydia's first day back after running around naked in the woods for two days.

"The doctors called it a fugue state which means they don't know why I can't remember running around naked in the woods for two days but I lost nine pounds", Lydia said.

"Are you sure about this?" Allison asked to Lydia about her returning to school so soon.

"It's not like my aunt is a serial killer", Lydia said not knowing how that affected Allison.

"There's a new family in town. The Marxs, I think, and heard that one of the guys is like supermodel hot", Lydia said.

"Didn't you just get out of a relationship", Allison said.

"So did you and have fun while you're still single", Lydia said and they both walked into the school. Immediately, like it was planned, everybody stopped and started at Lydia.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds", Allison whispered to her friend. Lydia brushed off the stares and began to strut with confidence into the school.

* * *

**_~There's More Than You Know~_**

They finally got to the after a long awkward car ride. Ashton all through the ride sat in the back looking depressed but he was being overly dramatic about not being able to drive. They got out of the car and enter the high school only to be confronted by a pretty strawberry blonde girl.

"Hi, I'm Lydia and you guys must be the Marx", the girl said introducing herself.  
"Yea, we are. This is Lance, Juliet, Adriana, I'm Ashton, and the one down there with the lifeless expression is Hosh", Ashton said. Lydia and Hosh shared a brief moment of eye contact before Lydia went back to what she was doing in the first place.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills and I can show you guys around if you like", Lydia offered.

"I would love nothing more than to take you on your offer but I want to find my way by myself maybe you can show Hosh around", Ashton said leaving the pack and Adriana was not far behind. Lance also left with Juliet on his tail leaving Hosh and Lydia alone.

"I guess I can show you around", Lydia said.

"Perfect", Hosh said sarcastically.

"Come on", Lydia said gesturing him to move with her. Lydia showed Hosh his classes and where his locker was at which is currently where they are now.

"Can you go away, please?" Hosh asked bluntly.

"Since you asked so nicely, no", Lydia said right back at him.

"I can tell that you aren't a very positive person", Lydia said.

"I can tell that you are a stuck up bitch so what was else do you want?" Hosh said so harshly.

"Call me", Lydia said slipping her number into his pocket. Hosh stood there shocked and turned to the girl who was walking away. He didn't know what to do at the moment so he just stood there thinking to himself.

* * *

**_~There's More Than You Know~_**

Ashton was at locker which was next to Adriana, they were looking at their schedule and notice that they have most of the same classes together. First period was Economics which some coach or whatever. They walked into the class together and sat next to each other. Ashton turned to other girl and began to speak to her.

"You do know that you don't have to follow me around like some lost puppy", Ashton said with a teasing face on.

"I'm just trying to be safe, that's all. You know what Mark said, there werewolves and hunters here and I don't exactly want to die", Adriana said.

"Plus-", Adriana began but Ashton interrupted her.

"Stop, there's a werewolf in here", Ashton whispered to the girl.

"Where?" Adriana asked worriedly.

"Just walked in", Ashton said. They both turned to the door to see a tan kid walk in with some lanky pale boy. They both sat in front of Ashton and Adriana. The two Chiwaras could tell that the tan one was the werewolf and the other one was just some normal human. Ashton questioned that do the human know what's going on with his friend.

Scott could feel two pair of eyes burning into the back of his skull. He didn't want to turn to quickly and frightened to two people. But he got some weird feeling from them, something that he never felt before. He slowly turned to face them but they quickly diverted their eyes away from him before he got a chance to look. "_This must be the new family that move in"_, Scott thought to himself. He might as well be polite and introduce himself.

"Hi, you guys must be new", Scott said to the other two.

"Yea, I'm Ashton and this is my twin sister Adriana", Ashton said Scott even though they weren't twins.

"I'm Scott and this is my main man, Stiles", Scott said placing his hand on the other guy shoulder who turned around too.

"Your name is Stiles", Adriana said not believing someone would name their child that.

"Yea, that's not my real name but what I like to go by", Stiles said.

"What is your real name?" Ashton asked Stiles.

"Something that shouldn't be legal", Stiles said.

"Have you guys made any friends yet?" Scott asked the two.

"Yea, this really pretty girl named Lydia offered to show us around but I didn't take it up", Ashton said.

"She's taken", Stiles said before Scott could respond to the other boy.

"By who?" Ashton asked.

"Me", Stiles said lying to Ashton. Ashton didn't have to use his senses to tell that Stiles was lying but could tell that he really did like her. Scott just looked at the friend who shot him a wink and Scott had to play along with it.

"Sorry man. I didn't know", Ashton said.

"It's okay. I let it slide this time", Stiles said trying act even tougher than he really is.  
"Not that we got that out of the way, do you guys have any siblings?" Scott asked.

"Yea, we have two older brothers and one younger sister and we live with our dad", Ashton said.

"What happened to your mom?" Scott asked.

"She uhh-" Ashton began but Adriana finished for him.

"She died a few months ago and that's why we moved here", Adriana said. Before Scott or Stiles could say anything back Coach came into the classroom and began class. Scott couldn't shake off this weird feeling about the two.

After class, the two left before Scott could talk to them more. Stiles notice a look on his best friend face that got him worried.

"You okay?" Stiles asked the other boy.

"Yea, it just I get a weird vibe from them", Scott said.

"Weird as in supernatural or weird as in weird?" Stiles asked.

"Supernatural weird", Scott answered.

"Oh great", Stiles said sarcastically.

* * *

**_~There's More Than You Know~_**

The pack decided to meet up at lunch to talk about their werewolf problem. While everyone else was still at the table, Ashton just arrived in the cafeteria after being stop by one too many girls in the hallway. Public school is a lot better than what Ashton saw on television. As he enter the cafeteria, he almost ran into a girl.

"Sorry", Ashton said apologizing to the girl.

"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Nikayla", the girl said.

"Ashton", the boy said.

"You must be new here because I haven't seen you here before", Nikayla said.

"Yea, I just moved here with my family", Ashton said. Speaking of which he looked to the table where they were sitting at. He could tell that that they was listening to his conversation even though they tried to act like they weren't paying any attention to him.

"Cool, did you sign up for any clubs yet?" Nikayla asked.

"Nope, not yet", Ashton said.

"Come to a game Friday and maybe that change your mind", Nikayla said.

"A football game?" he asked.

"No, a lacrosse game. Football is a joke here. Maybe you could try out after you see them play", Nikalya said.

"Maybe", Ashton said smirking.

"See you Friday", she said walking away.

"Yes, you will", Ashton said back at her but she didn't hear it. Ashton walked to where the pack was. When he got there, Juliet shot him a look with a smile of her face.  
"What? I know you guys were listening to my conversation", Ashton said.

"It's just that, first day of school and you already have a girlfriend", Juliet said.

"She's not my girlfriend and plus I don't even know her. She could a hunter or something like that", Ashton said.

"You never know till you go for it", Lance said.

"I don't even have her number", Ashton said.

"A girl gave me her number", Hosh said. With that everyone of them turned to face the boy.

"From who?" Adriana asked.

"That Lydia chick", Hosh answered.

"Wow, she must been really desperate", Ashton whispered to himself but Hosh shot him and shot him a look that could kill.

"Besides that what are we going to do with the werewolf problem", Hosh said.

"There's nothing we can do but just stay out of the way and let the hunters handle them", Adriana said.

"She's right. There's nothing that we can do", Juliet said.

* * *

**_~There's More You Know~_**

Kaia Lynn was sitting with her friend Erica at their table chatting with her while still using her camera. She was pointing it at random spot till it went to a guy sitting at a table with four other people. He looked up at her and Kaia noticed something about his eyes that really intrigued her.

"Kaia. Kaia, are you listening to me?" Erica asked her friend.

"Yea, I am", Kaid said back.

"Who are you looking at?" Erica asked her friend and followed her line of sight to a cute boy.

"You should definitely ask him out", Erica said.

"He probably wouldn't even notice me", Kaia said.

"I don't know. Ever since you came back from you trip a lot of start to notice you", Erica said. _"Only if you knew,"_ Kaia thought to herself.

* * *

_**~There's More Than You Know~**_

The rest of the day went better than they expected. Ashton was on his way out of the school when he felt somebody behind. He turned around to see that it was the girl from earlier.

"Hey", Ashton said to the girl, who he surprised by his quick reflexes.

"Hey", the girl said.

"Nikayla, is it?" Ashton asked cursing himself for not remembering the girl's name.

"Yes, it is Ashton" Nikayla said remembering his name which made him feel any worse.

"I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me", Nikayla said timidly not looking at the boys eyes while saying so.

"Like where exactly?" Ashton asked.

"A lacrosse practice", she said. Ashton found it weird that people watch them practice. That's when it hit him, Mark told them to be home immediately after school because of tonight.

"I would love to but", Ashton began and he saw the look on her face when he said that. It made him cave into the offer, "I'll go but I have to tell my siblings because they are waiting for me"

Nikayla face turned into a smile after he said it. He went outside to car and notice that everybody was there but Juliet.

"Where's Juliet?" Ashton asked and all of them shrugged their shoulder.

* * *

**_~There's More Than You Know~_**

Juliet was at her locker finally getting to open after a long series of unsuccessful tries. She was running late to meet with the others and they were probably waiting on her. She felt someone leaned by the locker beside her. She got a weird feeling from the person. She turned to see that it was guy who she didn't recognize before probably because she was new.

"Hey", the boy said.

"Hey", Juliet said slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm Jackson", the boy said smirking as he introduce himself. Juliet could tell what he was doing and just by him she could tell that he was a douche.

"I'm not interested", Juliet said and that made Jackson smile turn a 180.

"You don't even know me", Jackson said.

"I don't even have to you know you to tell what kind of person you are" Juliet said.

"And what kind of person am I?" Jackson asked.

"A narcissistic, egotistical, douche bag", Juliet said walking away but as she walked past him, Jackson grabbed her arm with incredible strength.

"Let her go", a voice said behind them. They both turned with Jackson still holding her. She was about 5'6 with long brown hair with tan skin. Juliet recognized her as the girl who Ashton was talking to, his girlfriend, as she puts it.

"What do you want, Nikayla?" Jackson asked her.

"I want you to let her go", Nikayla said. A Juliet could swear that her eyes turned white for a second but it was too fast to tell. With that statement, Jackson let her go without any hesitation or resentment.

"Leave. Now", Nikayla stated but more like commanded. Again Jackson did what she said without any resentment and left. Juliet turned to the other girl with a shocked expression.

"How did you do that?" Juliet asked because when she wanted to him to leave her alone, he didn't. But for her, it was too easy.

"I'm just that persuasive", Nikayla said. Juliet didn't have any other theories so she had to deal with that excuse but she was still suspicious about her.

"Thanks for that. I'm Juliet", she said to the other girl.

"No problem. I'm Nikayla", the other girl said. Juliet looked at the clock and saw that she needed to go like right now.

"Nice to meet you but I have to go", Juliet said and before Nikalya could respond back, she left as fast as she came.

Juliet went out the exit and to the car to find Ashton and Hosh arguing, which is not suprising, and Lance trying to break it up. Juliet went to Adriana who was by the car just watching the predicament that was happening in front of her.

"What's happening?" Juliet asked trying to get inform about the argument.

"Well, Ashton got asked out by this girl and Hosh told him he couldn't go because if the full moon and also because of what Mark said", Adriana said to Juliet.

"Why again can't I go?" Ashton asked Yosh and started to angry at the boy.

"Because Mark said to get home immediately after school", Hosh said to the other boy.

"I'm pretty sure he said get back before the moon reach its peak", Ashton said knowing Mark didn't say that.

"He didn't say that, you idiot. Why can't you get your stupid little lovesick stubborn hard-headed self to get in the damn car so we can leave", Hosh said with a lot more force then necessary. Ashton eyes started to glow a bright golden yellow color after the other boy said that to him. He went towards Hosh but Lance held him back.

"Maybe he should do something fun. We kinda deserve it for going through what we all went through", Lance said.

"You know what, you guys can do whatever the hell you want to for all I care", Hosh said giving up in this argument. He went to the car sat in the passenger seat waiting for Lance to take them. Before Lance could say anything to Ashton, he was gone. He turned to both of the girls.

"Where did he go?" Lance asked them.

"I don't know. He was just here a second ago", Adriana said.

"Ok, you go find him and Juliet get in the car so we can go. Text me when you find him", Lance said to the girls and Adriana left to go find the other boy.

* * *

**_~There's More Than You Know~_**

At lacrosse practice, Scott and Stiles were brainstorming a few different plans to find out who's the other werewolf that Scott felt in the lockerroom.

"It was more of a scent and I couldn't tell who it was", Scott said as he and Stiles sat on the bench getting ready to practice.

"What if you got one on one? Would that help?" Stiles asked.

"Probably", Scott said and Stiles left with an amazing speed.

On the bench right next to where Scott was sitting waiting on Stiles to come back, Jackson was talking to Matt. He needed something from him and it was very important.

"I need a camera that can record in low light and all night long", Jackson said.

"Why?", Matt asked the boy.

"To record something in low light and all night long", Jackson said sarcastically.

"Do you have a hundred bucks?" Matt asked. He wanted something in return if he was going to let Jackson Whittemore borrow his camera.

"I drive a Porsche. What do you think?" Jackson said again with the same amount of sarcasm.

"I think your parents have a hundred bucks", Matt said.

"Just get me the camera, ok", Jackson said.

Back with Scott again, he was waiting on Stiles to come back and a few seconds later Stiles came back as fast as he left but with some extra gear.

"I told Coach to switch you and Danny today", Stiles said.

"I hate playing goal", Scott said.

"This is part of the plan", Stiles to the other boy.

"Oh, ok", Scott said finally catching on board with his best friend.

"I don't know how you survive without me sometimes", Stiles said to Scott.

"Line up", Coach yelled and the players got in their position to begin practice.

"Here we go", Scott said to himself and as plan everytime someone tries to score, Scott would step out of his place go up and tackle the person. The plan was everytime he would do that Scott would get their scent and determine of they were the other werewolf. So far it was busy and he hasn't caught the other werewolf. Coach was getting tired of McCall not doing what was expected of him. Coach went to Stiles, who was standing in line waiting in his turn.

"What the hell is wrong with your friend?" Coach asked Stiles.

"Well, he's failing two classes. He's a little socially awkward and if you look closely, you can tell that his jawline is uneven", Stiles said.

It was Isaac Lahey turn and he wasn't catching on to Scott's plan. When he ran to the goal so did Scott and they were bound to collide with each other. Once they collided with each other, instead of falling on his back like the others, he remained his posture after the collision. Isaac lift up his head and his golden yellow werewolf eyes were showing. He also saw that Scott had the same kind of eyes too.

"Please don't tell anybody", Isaac pleaded as his eyes were still glowing. Immediately after that, two police officers came onto the field looking for Issac. They pulled him to the side to talk to him. Stiles walked up to Scott after the officers took Issac.

"What's happening?" Stiles asked.

"His dad's dead. I think he was murdered", Scott said.

"So do they think he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I don't why?" Scott asked.

"Because they can keep him in holding for 24 hours", Stiles said.

"Like overnight?" Scott asked.

"During the the full moon", Stiles said.

"How good are the holding cell in holding people?" Scott asked.

"People, good. Werewolves not so good," Stiles said.

"You remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott asked.

"Yea", Stiles replied back.

"He does", Scott said.

* * *

** AN: There's goes the new chapter of the story. This was originally going to be about the pack dealing full and the Kanima but since I decided to combine all of the parts, I decided to combine the last part of 'Shape Shifted' with 'Ice Pick' to make the next chapter. Was this worth the wait or not. If you have any question PM me or ask me on the Tumblr. I will start of the next chapter of 'The Show Goes On' after this is uploaded. Remember 10 votes and 5 review for the next chapter.  
**


End file.
